En vampyr, en tidsmaskin och tre tidsmänniskor
by JuliaLinnea
Summary: Detta är en berättelsen av Julia och Wilma Olausson. Dessvärre så äger vi inte alla karaktärerna i denna berättelse. Det är en crossover mellan tv serierna Being human och Doctor who samt bokserien Vargbröder.
1. Kapitel 1 Tidsmänniskor

**Kapitel 1. Tidsmänniskor  
**Wilma:  
Jag och min tvillingsyster Julia hade vandrat i två dagar för att komma till Torak.  
Torak skulle hjälpa oss med den här förbannelsen.  
Vi hade dödat flera stycken på vägen och inuti kändes det som om någonting svart spred sig och gjorde oss ondare och ondare.  
På nätterna hade vi madrömmar om dem vi mördat.

Torak:  
Jag satt i mitten av storskogen och väntade på dem. Jag skämdes för att säga det, men jag skulle hjälpa dem, tokorosserna. Om jag inte gjorde det så skulle vår framtid bli förstörd. Det var bara Maggie som visste.

Julia:  
''Här någonstans är det!'' Sa Wilma med hopp i rösten, sedan tog hon upp sin karta och kollade på den en stund.  
Plötsligt så hörde vi steg, jag intog en hotfull position och ropade ''Vem där?''  
''Det är jag. Torak!'' Sa en röst och en kille med svart hår steg fram!  
''Kan du hjälpa oss?'' Sa Wilma.  
''Ja men ni måste gå med på att hjälpa mig med en sak efteråt.''  
''Absolut. Vad som helst!'' Sa jag.

Torak:  
Jag tvivlade på mig själv innan jag lämnade min kropp för att andevandra i de båda tokorosserna så att jag kunde förändra dem.

Wilma:  
Vi var oss själva igen och såg inte längre ut som barn, vi blev överlyckliga.

Julia:  
''Vad var det du ville ha vår hjälp till?'' Sa jag.  
''Kom med här!'' Svarade Torak och började gå.  
Jag och Wilma föjde efter tills vi kom fram till ett sorts tält, bredvid stod en stor konstig grej som såg ut som en sorts liten stuga eller något.  
Torak gick in i tältet och där inne satt en kvinna med kaffebrun hud, långt svart vackert hår och stora gröna ögon som kollade snällt mot oss tre, ''Jag har väntat på er. Slå er ner, slå er ner. Drick detta och känn er som hemma!'' Hon gav oss varsin trämugg men varmt vattten i.  
''Jag är Maggie.'' Sa hon efter att hon själv slagit sig ner.  
''Vad för oss hit?'' frågade Wilma.  
''Jag, eh hur ska man säga...'' Hon kollade sig fundersamt omkring med pekfingret mot hakan ''Jag vet saker.'' Sa hon sedan.  
''Vadå för saker?'' Sa Wilma.  
''Saker om andra ställen och om andra tider.'' Svarade Maggie och kastade en blick på var och en av oss.  
Nu blev jag också intresserad ''Andra tider.. Hur menar du, om jag får fråga?''  
''2010 talet.'' Svarade Maggie kort.  
''Finns det ett sånt?'' Frågade Wilma med spänning i rösten.  
''Ja, men det slutar vid 2011 om vi inte gör något!'' Sa Maggie, ''Såhär ligger det till. Det finns en vampyr vid namn Jo...''  
''VÄNTA! Exakt VAD är en vampyr?'' Frågade Wilma.  
''Det är en sorts människoras som dödar människor och lever på blod..''  
''Fy vad äckligt!'' Mumlade jag och Wilma samtidigt.  
''Vampyrer kan inte fastna på bild eller de syns inte i en spegel.''  
Jag och Wilma suckade ''Vad är en bild?''  
''Ett förstelnat minne som man tar med en kamera, nästan som en målning!''  
''Var snäll och fortsätt!'' Sa Torak som fram tills nu suttit tyst!  
''Ja, det finns en vampyr som heter John Mitchell och han kommer att döda alla på ett tåg..''  
''Vad är ett tåg?'' Frågade jag.  
Maggie kollade irriterat på mig och Wilma.  
''Det är en sak som finns på 2010 talet som man kan färdas till ställen i, i alla fall efter att han gjort det så går han fri ett tag men sen kommer polisen på honom och...''  
''Polisen?'' Frågade Wilma.  
''Det är ett arbete, poliser ser till så att alla på jorden håller sig till lagen.''  
''Okay, fortsätt!'' Sa jag.  
''Men efter ett par månader så lyckas de klura ut att John är mördaren och när någon har gjort något sånt så vill de ta bild på mördaren, men John fastnar ju inte på bilden och blir istället osynlig. Det är så som människorna upptäcker vampyrerna och ett stort krig över hela världen formas, vid det här laget så är John redan död.'' Sa Maggie och kollade åter igen på oss för att se om vi förstod varenda ord hon sa ''John dog av depression, han bad sin bästa vän George att döda han eller så skulle han göra det själv...''  
''Stackaren...'' Råkade jag säga högt, det var egentligen meningen att ingen skulle höra det.  
''Sådanna varelser ska du inte tycka synd om.'' Sa Torak.  
''I alla fall, efter att kriget är slut så är det inte många människor alls kvar. Ni måste resa fram i tiden och hindra John från alla morden på tåget, förstår ni?''  
''Jag har ett par frågor.'' Sa Wilma bestämt.  
''Fråga på!'' Svarade Maggie.  
''Till att börja med, Hur ska vi resa i tiden?''  
''Såg ni den stora lådan utanför tältet?''  
''Mhmm.. Vad är det med den?''  
''Det är en tidsmaskin, fler frågor?''  
''Varför kan inte du göra detta själv?''  
''Åh, jag är en häxa. Det enda jag kan göra är att göra er till tidsmänniskor.'' Maggie reste sig upp, gick ut ur tältet och fram till den där stora lådan. Vi följde efter.  
''Tidsmänniskor reser i den här. De reser i tiden som ni kanske hör på namnet. Blunda!'' Vi blundade och Maggie började prata på nåt konstigt språk.''cum tempus fuerit in eo dixeris, pellentesque ut cum tempus elit Lorem ipsum iudices, tempus populum''  
Vi kände en stark vindpust genom hela vår kropp och på något konstigt sett så visste vi allting om 2010 talet. Jag såg John Mitchells framtid i mitt huvud, och hans bästisar George Sands och Annie sawyer.  
Jag, Wilma och Torak skrek till av smärta när vi såg John bli dödad av en träpåle i bröstet av George.  
''Ni är tidsmänniskor nu, det finns EN till tidsmänniska kallad Doktorn. Får ni problem så kontaktar ni honom fast ibland kan det ta år innan han återvänder till jorden. Wilma, Jag utser dig till ledaren över dessa två.  
Maggie knuffade in oss i den stora lådan och den började röra på sig. På en skärm så stod det 2011.


	2. Kapitel 2 Klädbekymmer

**Kapitel 2. Klädbekymmer  
**Wilma:  
Boxen slutade röra sig. Vi var framme.  
Innan någon av oss öppnade dörren för att ta vårt första andetag år 2011 så glodde vi alla tre lite spänt på varandra.  
Jag tog kommandet och sa, ''Är ni redo?''  
''Redo.'' Svarade Julia och reste sig för att gå mot boxens dörr.  
''VÄNTA! Vänta, vänta!'' Sa Torak, ''Kolla vad vi har på oss! Såhär kan vi ju inte se ut om vi ska vara från 2010 talet..''  
''Maggie tänkte nog inte på det...'' Sa Julia besvärat.  
''Hmm...'' Sa Torak.  
''Nå, Wilma? Hon utsåg dig till ledare så vad gör vi?'' Sa Julia.  
Jag glodde på dem båda länge medans jag funderade. Mitt första val skulle vara att springa över till en klädaffär och köpa kläder men då skulle folk se oss i kläderna vi har nu. Men plötsligt så kom det en sån där vindpust genom min kropp igen och jag kunde höra Maggies röst.  
''I lådan.'' Sa hon bara.  
''I lådan.'' Upprepade jag till Julia och Torak.  
''Vilken låda?'' Frågade Julia.  
''Den!'' Sa Torak och pekade på en låda i guld och brun färg, sedan skyndade han fram till den och öppnade.  
Det som var konstigt med lådan var att i den så fanns det en trappa som ledde ner till ett enormt rum med dörrar.  
På alla dörrar stod det till exempel 1890 talet och så vidare.  
''Här är 2010 talet!'' Sa Julia och gick ivrigt in i dörren hon pekat på, jag och Torak gick in i släptåg.  
Julias outfit:

Toraks:

Min:

''NU är vi redo!'' Sa Julia ivrigt.  
''Nu är vi redo.'' Upprepade jag och log.


	3. Kapitel 3 John Mitchell

**Kapitel 3. John Mitchell  
**John:**  
**''Detta ska bli kul!'' Sa Daisy och slog armarna om min hals.  
Hon pratade om tåget och vad vi planerade att göra om bara en timme.  
Samtidigt som jag ville hämnas på Janet för att hon dödade alla de där vampyrerna så ville jag inte göra detta, vad ska Annie och George tycka när de får reda på det?  
''Det har verkligen varit kul att umgås med dig den här tiden, Mitchell!'' Fortsatte hon och placerade en lätt puss på min hals, jag gillade inte när hon kom sådär nära för det kändes som om jag svek Ivan även fast han är död.  
Daisy släppte taget om mig när vi hörde ett konstigt ljud och så såg vi en stor box som helt plötsligt bara stod där.  
''Var redo att attackera!'' Sa jag och gjorde så att mina svarta ögon och tänder kom fram, med rädda ögon så gjorde Daisy detsamma.  
''Vad är det som händer egentligen?'' Sa Daisy tyst.  
''Ingen aning''  
Vi stod där och tittade på boxen i flera minuter.  
''Det är nog ingen fara! Kom vi går och kollar in den.'' Sa jag men i det ögonblicket så flög en dörr upp och två tjejer samt en kille sprang ut.  
Tjejerna var båda blonda och väldigt lika, troligen tvillingar medans killen hade mörkt svart axellångt hår.  
''Är du John Mitchell?'' Frågade den ena tjejen.  
''Jaa...'' Sa jag förvånat.  
De två tjejerna tog tag i mina armar medans killen gick fram till Daisy.  
''Rör henne inte!'' röt jag hotfullt och försökte dra mig loss från tjejernas grepp men dem var riktigt starka.  
''Du drar från den här staden'', sa killen till henne ''Kom aldrig mer tillbaka och kontakta inte John igen, förstår du?''  
''Jag förstår!'' Sa Daisy stelt.  
''Bra. Du kan gå!''  
Daisy kollade osäkert på mig.  
''Gå!'' röt killen till henne och hon sprang därifrån snabbt som blixten.  
Nu vet jag att jag kan lita på henne, tänkte jag sarkastigt.  
Killen gick sakta fram till mig.  
Torak:  
''Okay, John, om vi släpper dig nu... Står du still då?''  
Han nickade.  
''Och du kommer inte att göra något du kommer att ångra?''  
''Vilka är ni?'' Frågade John  
''Och du kommer inte att göra något du kommer att ångra?'' Upprepade Wilma.  
''Nej!'' röt John.  
Wilma och Julia släppte Johns armar sakta men så snabbt dem hade gjort det så blev Johns ögon svarta som mörkret om natten. Han öppnade munnen och avslöjade sina huggtänder.  
Ingen av oss hann agera innan han gripit tag i Julia.  
Då hände det.  
John bet henne vid den ömtåliga huden i halsen, innan hon hade haft en chans att skrika.  
När han släppte henne så var Julias och hans kläder nerblodiga.  
Hon fall medvetslöst till marken. John fick tillbaka sina vanliga bruna ögon.  
''NEEEJ!'' Skrek Wilma.  
John:  
Åh nej, inte igen. Vad har jag gjort?!  
Jag visade det inte för dessa människorna men inuti fick jag panik.  
Tjejen med svart klänning låg på marken, dränkt i sitt eget blod. Halvdöd.  
''Rädda henne!'' Sa killen med det svarta håret.  
''Jag kan inte, jag är så ledsen men jag kan inte!'' Sa jag. Fan för mig själv. Varenda gång! Varenda gång jag gör detta så får jag ångest, räddar jag henne så får hon samma plåga att vara vampyr som jag.  
''Gör det!'' Sa den levande tjejen!  
Motvilligt så gjorde jag så att mina tänder kom fram igen och bet mig själv i handleden, så att jag började blöda sedan tvingade i henne blodet.  
''Jag är ledsen, så ledsen!'' Mumlade jag om och om igen.  
Wilma:  
När John var klar så reste han sig upp.  
''Du STANNAR! Vi är inte klara med dig än'' Sa jag bestämt, jag måste erkänna att jag gillar den här ledarrollen.  
''Jag går bara bort och...'' John pekade på en sten lite längre bort.  
''Gör du så!'' Sa Torak och det lät som om han hade medlidande med John.  
Jag armbågade Torak!  
''Vad ska vi göra nu?'' Sa jag när John gått och satt sig på stenen.  
''Vadå?''  
''Hon är en vampyr nu. Vampyrer kan inte ta sig in i boxen, goda eller onda! Hur ska vi ta oss tillbaks? Vi kan inte lämna henne här med den där!'' Hann jag säga innan jag hörde ett andetag från Julia och kollade ner på henne som nu hade öppnat ögonen.  
''Jag är en vampyr.'' Mumlade hon för sig själv.


	4. Kapitel 4 Öden

**Kapitel 3. John Mitchell  
**John:**  
**''Detta ska bli kul!'' Sa Daisy och slog armarna om min hals.  
Hon pratade om tåget och vad vi planerade att göra om bara en timme.  
Samtidigt som jag ville hämnas på Janet för att hon dödade alla de där vampyrerna så ville jag inte göra detta, vad ska Annie och George tycka när de får reda på det?  
''Det har verkligen varit kul att umgås med dig den här tiden, Mitchell!'' Fortsatte hon och placerade en lätt puss på min hals, jag gillade inte när hon kom sådär nära för det kändes som om jag svek Ivan även fast han är död.  
Daisy släppte taget om mig när vi hörde ett konstigt ljud och så såg vi en stor box som helt plötsligt bara stod där.  
''Var redo att attackera!'' Sa jag och gjorde så att mina svarta ögon och tänder kom fram, med rädda ögon så gjorde Daisy detsamma.  
''Vad är det som händer egentligen?'' Sa Daisy tyst.  
''Ingen aning''  
Vi stod där och tittade på boxen i flera minuter.  
''Det är nog ingen fara! Kom vi går och kollar in den.'' Sa jag men i det ögonblicket så flög en dörr upp och två tjejer samt en kille sprang ut.  
Tjejerna var båda blonda och väldigt lika, troligen tvillingar medans killen hade mörkt svart axellångt hår.  
''Är du John Mitchell?'' Frågade den ena tjejen.  
''Jaa...'' Sa jag förvånat.  
De två tjejerna tog tag i mina armar medans killen gick fram till Daisy.  
''Rör henne inte!'' röt jag hotfullt och försökte dra mig loss från tjejernas grepp men dem var riktigt starka.  
''Du drar från den här staden'', sa killen till henne ''Kom aldrig mer tillbaka och kontakta inte John igen, förstår du?''  
''Jag förstår!'' Sa Daisy stelt.  
''Bra. Du kan gå!''  
Daisy kollade osäkert på mig.  
''Gå!'' röt killen till henne och hon sprang därifrån snabbt som blixten.  
Nu vet jag att jag kan lita på henne, tänkte jag sarkastigt.  
Killen gick sakta fram till mig.  
Torak:  
''Okay, John, om vi släpper dig nu... Står du still då?''  
Han nickade.  
''Och du kommer inte att göra något du kommer att ångra?''  
''Vilka är ni?'' Frågade John  
''Och du kommer inte att göra något du kommer att ångra?'' Upprepade Wilma.  
''Nej!'' röt John.  
Wilma och Julia släppte Johns armar sakta men så snabbt dem hade gjort det så blev Johns ögon svarta som mörkret om natten. Han öppnade munnen och avslöjade sina huggtänder.  
Ingen av oss hann agera innan han gripit tag i Julia.  
Då hände det.  
John bet henne vid den ömtåliga huden i halsen, innan hon hade haft en chans att skrika.  
När han släppte henne så var Julias och hans kläder nerblodiga.  
Hon fall medvetslöst till marken. John fick tillbaka sina vanliga bruna ögon.  
''NEEEJ!'' Skrek Wilma.  
John:  
Åh nej, inte igen. Vad har jag gjort?!  
Jag visade det inte för dessa människorna men inuti fick jag panik.  
Tjejen med svart klänning låg på marken, dränkt i sitt eget blod. Halvdöd.  
''Rädda henne!'' Sa killen med det svarta håret.  
''Jag kan inte, jag är så ledsen men jag kan inte!'' Sa jag. Fan för mig själv. Varenda gång! Varenda gång jag gör detta så får jag ångest, räddar jag henne så får hon samma plåga att vara vampyr som jag.  
''Gör det!'' Sa den levande tjejen!  
Motvilligt så gjorde jag så att mina tänder kom fram igen och bet mig själv i handleden, så att jag började blöda sedan tvingade i henne blodet.  
''Jag är ledsen, så ledsen!'' Mumlade jag om och om igen.  
Wilma:  
När John var klar så reste han sig upp.  
''Du STANNAR! Vi är inte klara med dig än'' Sa jag bestämt, jag måste erkänna att jag gillar den här ledarrollen.  
''Jag går bara bort och...'' John pekade på en sten lite längre bort.  
''Gör du så!'' Sa Torak och det lät som om han hade medlidande med John.  
Jag armbågade Torak!  
''Vad ska vi göra nu?'' Sa jag när John gått och satt sig på stenen.  
''Vadå?''  
''Hon är en vampyr nu. Vampyrer kan inte ta sig in i boxen, goda eller onda! Hur ska vi ta oss tillbaks? Vi kan inte lämna henne här med den där!'' Hann jag säga innan jag hörde ett andetag från Julia och kollade ner på henne som nu hade öppnat ögonen.  
''Jag är en vampyr.'' Mumlade hon för sig själv.


End file.
